smart_englishfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple future
Начнем с песни группы "Cranberries", под названием "Will you remember ": : Will you remember the dress I wore : Will you remember my face : Will you remember the lip stick I wore : This world is a wonderful place : Will you remember the black limousine : Will you remember champagne : Will you remember the things that we've seen : I will return here again : Will you remember the flowers in my hand : Will you remember my hair : Will you remember the Future we planned : The world is not waiting out there : I won't remember the dress I wore : I won't remember champagne : I won't remember the things that we swore : I will just love you in vain : Will you remember : Will you recall : Will you remember : В песне используется simple future. Это время образуется при помощи вспомогательного глагола "will", либо (что происходит очень редко) при помощи вспомогательного глагола “shall” (Для тех, кто хочет увидеть употребление глагола "shall", отсылаю вас к песне "We shall overcome" ). После вспомогательного глагола (will/shall) следует основной глагол. E.g. You will remember - ты будешь помнить We shall overcome – мы победим В современном английском в основном используется "will". "Shall" - это более старая форма. Вопрос формируется также как в других временах, т.е. вспомогательный глагол (здесь это “will” или "shall") выносится на первое место, перед местоимением или существительным.E.g. Will you remember? Shall we ovecome? Отрицание формируется когда “not” вставляется между вспомогательным глаголом (will или shall) и основным глаголом. E.g. You will not remember We shall not overcome Замечание: "will" + "not" = "won't". Не следует это слово путать со словом "want", хотеть. Звучать эти оба слова одинаково. Различаются по употреблению. Например: "I won't remember the dress I wore" - я не буду помнить платье что я носила. "I want you" - я хочу тебя. 3. Диалог: вырезаем предложения и слова которые даются внизу (из песни "Will you remember"). Из них, формируем вопросы и ответы. 1. will | you | remember | the dress | I | wore | yes | no | not--------------------------------------------- 2. will | you | remember | my | face | yes | I | your | no | not 3. will | you | remember | the lipstick | I | wore | yes | you | no | not 4. will | you | remember | the black limousine | yes | I | no | not 5. will | you | remember | champagne | yes | I | no | not 6. will | you | remember | the things we've seen | yes | I | no | not 7. I | will | return | here again | you | yes | why | no | not 8. will | you | remember | the flowers | in | my | hand | yes | I | your | no | not 9. will | you | remember | my | hair | yes | I | your | no | not 10. will | you | remember | the future we planned | yes | I | no | not 11. will | you | remember | about | me | what | I | yes | no | not 12. will | you | recall | about | this lesson | what | I | yes | no | not Category:Грамматика